Finding Sherlock
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: John Watson was finally started to get over the death of his best friend Sherlock Holmes, settling down with his new wife, Mary, but a girl comes to the door, with a strange request, help her find Sherlock Holmes, but Holmes is dead, isn't he? Is this girl to be trusted? If Holmes survived, did Moriarty live too?


_A/N: I came up with this while listening to my best friend (who I don't really actually know, though it feels like I do) Florence the Machine and her amazing album Ceremonials: Bedroom Hymns hope you like! Remember R&R! Ps in this Sherlock Holmes is in the mid-thirties also I don't really care if my math is off!_

_1871, twenty years before 1891 and Watson and Holmes' friendship_

_Sherlock ran to meet his mother at the door, he was short for a boy of thirteen, though bright and a genius, like his father and older brother, she smiled at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling, her long soft blonde hair framed her face and then pulled back into a loose bun. She knelt down in front of him_

"_Sherlock, how are you my dear?"_

"_I'm fine Mummy, you'll never believe what Mycroft did to the maid" Mrs Holmes chuckled softly, she stroked his cheek lightly_

"_Ssh, now, I need to show you something" Sherlock was silent, Mrs Holmes led him into the nursery, in the small wrought iron cot was a baby girl, she was sleeping peacefully_

_Mrs Holmes gently guided Sherlock to the crib, she knelt down next to the crib, and she looked up at Sherlock, whose eyes were fixed on the baby in front of him_

"_Sherlock… meet Charlotte… your little sister… now I want you to take care of her, you promise?" Sherlock nodded, he then hugged his mother tightly…_

_He was a big brother…_

1891, Switzerland

Charlotte, that was all Sherlock could think about before he died, he knew he should be thinking about his own mortality, or John and Mrs Hudson, but no, all he could think about was his younger sister, the girl he had promised to protect. And failed to

In a spilt second Sherlock had made his mind up, he grabbed Moriarty and flung both of them over the edge, heading for the sharp rocks and icy water

That was all John saw when he stepped out of the party, his best friend taking his arch-enemy and throwing himself and Moriarty to their deaths

Months later Watson sat at his desk replying to a letter from a patient

"John, there's someone to see you!" Called Mary from the end of the stairs, Watson stood and made his way down the stairs, when he arrived his wife stood at the bottom of the wooden stair case, she looked uncomfortable

"What is it?" He asked her

"There is… look for yourself" she gestured to the parlour, Watson walked passed her gently and into the Parlour, he stopped abruptly.

Standing in front of the fire place, fiddling with the ornaments was a girl no more than nineteen, she had long dark brown hair that hung too her waist, instead of wearing ladies clothes she wore heavy duty men's trousers, scuffed and mucky boots and a bowler hat and coat he recognized too well, she turned when he entered

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh, so I wasn't mentioned" she said slightly bitterly

"Are those Sherlock Holmes's clothes?" she nodded

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is, we're both looking for the same thing" Watson shut the door and walked to in front of the girl

"And what is that?"

"Sherlock Holmes" Watson's jaw tightened

"Sherlock Holmes is dead"

"No he's not" she flopped down into the large pristine white arm chair, that was going to have mucky patches when the girl eventually left

"He wanted you to believe that, somehow deep inside… you knew Sherlock wasn't dead"

"So you're on first name bases with him, if I may be bold as to ask who you are?"

"A friend, an ally, I want to and need to find Sherlock Holmes as much as you did, he was your friend, though something more important to me" John sat down in the chair in front of her

"And what is more important than friendship may I ask?" The girl suddenly sat forward in her chair

"Blood is thicker than water Dr Watson, I am family" he laughed lightly

"What, a distant cousin removed three times, or third cousin" the girl smiled and chuckled

"No, no Dr Watson, for you see… My name is Charlotte Holmes, I am Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes younger sister, and there are thirteen years in between Sherlock and I, and sixteen years in between Mycroft and I, well are you going to help me find him or not?"


End file.
